Blocks (Calamari)
Blocks are an integral part of Calamari. Block is the term of this game is a general term referring to the objects that can move along coloured lines, and not just the square features of blocks. Overview Blocks make up most of the gameplay of Calamari. Whenever the game starts, a wave commences. Prior to a wave commencing, pairs of blocks will appear on the blocks that make up the level. Between these blocks, a coloured line will come from one block, move around, and attach to another block. This coloured line is where these blocks come out, move along, and then leave. Many types of blocks have different abilities, while all are capable of killing the player if they squish the player into a wall or another block. Point-giving blocks Point giving blocks are blocks that yield coins when destroyed by an egg. The coin yield from blocks can vary, but generally, blocks yield one coin when destroyed. Some types of blocks will provide massive amounts of coins when destroyed, although blocks like these are rare. Purple blocks Purple blocks appear as a purple-coloured block with the appearance of a carved-in square. Due to the age of these blocks, parts have crumbled off them. These blocks yield a coin when destroyed. Some types of purple blocks look different from others, these purple blocks having different health. Purple blocks that look more complete will require more eggs to destroy than more aged purple blocks. Purple blocks are rather common in Calamari. These blocks yield a single coin when destroyed, regardless of what type of purple block it is. Coin holding blocks Coin holding blocks appear as a transparent block with a coin inside. Their appearance is rather simple, their existence being so that coins can reside in blocks and be obtained through jumping through a block, instead of having to destroy a block to yield a coin. Money blocks Money blocks are yellow blocks with a dollar sign ($) on them. They usually appear next to pink blocks. when shot by an egg, they will release a coin. Eventually, after a certain number of shots, the block will turn brown and stop releasing coins. Bag blocks Bag blocks are blocks that are shaped like a money bag or a jackpot. When shot by an egg, they will shoot out coins one at a time in a rapid succession. Golden eggs Golden eggs are large eggs that are golden. When shot, they will explode, releasing a shower of coins. In multiplayer mode, the golden egg will change into a revive egg, which brings the dead player back, if one of the players is dead. If the player (single player) does not have a revive on them, the golden egg will be a mechanical block. Roulette blocks Roulette blocks are special blocks that can only be found in one sequence of blocks. They can be shot to make them stop spinning. If all blocks have stopped on the same fruit, it will release a large number of coins until it leaves the room. Hazardous blocks Blocks under this category are meant to harm and kill the player. Most blocks like these cannot be destroyed, although a few destructible hazardous blocks cause their hazardous effect when destroyed. Hazardous blocks are uncommon, compared to the frequency of point-giving blocks. Shuriken blocks Shuriken blocks are the most common and dangerous of the hazard blocks. They are of close range only, meaning they can't fire projectiles, and can easily be avoided by jumping over them or standing on other blocks. Spike blocks right|A spike block The second most common block, they are pink and covered in spikes. They can be destroyed by shooting an egg at them. They are the least hazardous block. Skull blocks Skull blocks are black and have a skull on them. They will shoot a missile at the player when they are hit with an egg, making them the third most hazardous. Turrets Turrets are the second most hazardous blocks in the game. They are green and fire deadly lasers at the player every one to two seconds. Fire blocks Fire blocks are blocks that, upon touching the ground or being shot by an egg, will release a fire that spreads across the ground for a few seconds, killing any squid in its path. Bomb blocks Bomb blocks are blocks that, when shot, explode in a burst of flames. If a squid is near this explosion, it will die. Also, the bomb will shoot out fiery streaks across the screen, which are not harmful to the squids. Other blocks Other blocks are blocks which may have some special effect not covered by the above sections, or do nothing at all. Multiplier blocks Multiplier blocks are blocks that multiply the score given for each coin the player collects while they are in the room, with the number being written on the block (e.g. ×2 will double any newly collected score). Each time they're hit, their number increase by 1 until they max out at 5. They do not add points directly. Yellow pad blocks Yellow pad blocks appear as a transparent glass block with a yellow pad on top. They have no special ability, although they are used commonly for something for the player to stand on. They can be jumped through due to being transparent. Mechanical blocks Mechanical blocks appear as a grey colored block that has blue glass in the shape of a circle in the middle of the block. These blocks are rare and are destroyed with a single egg. The destruction of this block grants the player an extra life in the appearance of three blue spheres circling the player. They do not spawn when the player has already claimed an extra life. Water blocks Water blocks are blocks that, upon touching the ground or being shot by an egg, will release a wave of water across the ground, extinguishing any fire in its path. The water is not harmful to the squids. Regular blocks Regular blocks are simple blocks that cannot be destroyed and have no speciality. Snow block If character steps on snow block, it will slowly melt. Snow blocks cannot be destroyed. Revive eggs Revive eggs are eggs that, upon being shot by an egg, will release a squid who has been killed previously. These eggs only appear in two-player mode and always take the place of a golden egg. Green revive eggs correspond to the green squid, and red revive eggs correspond to the red squid. Category:Calamari Category:Hazards Category:Interactive objects Category:Lists